The present invention relates to a launching apparatus for resilient drive mobile toys such as windup toy motorcycle, windup toy motorcar and the like.
Conventionally, for launching such toy vehicle there has been a launching apparatus using an inclined plate and the like the toy vehicle slides down. This launching apparatus merely imparts an initial acceleration to the toy by the inclined plate, and gives little pleasure of launching operation and no interest in launching mechanism to the player.